Paradician Chronicles Chapter 2 The Test Begins
by Tsugo
Summary: This one hasn't crossed over yet, it's more of a preface to having to start crossovers...a little spoiler, the first crossover character will have Serena from Sailor Moon, and Sakura from CardCaptors.


Ok, so let's review…Jason and Karry got home from another day of school, and gets sick and tired of being tormented by the kids at school because of rumors and lies about them and there family. Ever since, like ever! They've been acting cool, but today, they couldn't handle it. So, they chose to come out and say that they want to move. Serenity, the kids' mother, gets a visit from the father (they're split up…) He comes to tell Serenity that he's going to take the kids from her and change them to evil, cause he knows of there powers…he gives the message to her, and teleports out. The mother kids angry, and decides to give the kids a test to see what they can do, and if they're capable of using there powers well, she'll teach them how to use it, and to help them get stronger. But during her spell up on the top floor of the estate; she collapses, because she hasn't used her magic in a while…she didn't stop the spell, so the spell keeps going on (the spell was to make the house an illusion of an island filled with demons…but since she didn't stop it, the house will become more like the island, and the demons will become more real, and soon…it WILL become real! So…the story continues………

**Ch.2: The Test Begins**

As the siblings continue there search for there mother, Karry; while on her own on the bottom floor, suddenly hears waves. Oddly enough, she never turned back, and finally, she turns around and…

AHHH! "Jason! Come dow- wait…how is he going to come down?" She hears footsteps coming down stairs…she sees Jason looking surprised. Jason asks, "Karry…how did the-.." Karry shakes her head, referring that she doesn't know how the hell it happened.

"I just now turned around, and the house turns into a beach," says Karry. Jason steps down the last step and observes… "Umm…were not on a "beach"…were on an island!" Karry drops her jaw and says, "We can't be on an island! Why is this happening to us! At this time! We NEED to find mom!" Jason turns to Karry and looks shocked…

"What? What is it-..?" Karry turns around and drops her jaw…they both see that they're not in there home no more…

"Toto…were not in Kansas anymore…," says Karry. Jason smacks her upside her head and says, "That wasn't funny…you dummy." Karry smacks his right arm and says, "Not NOW! (Deep sigh)" She storms off looking for shelter. Jason stands there looking clueless as to what just now happened. He still stands there and asks, "What about mom?" Karry…still storming off; getting smaller and smaller in the distance, he then watches her waving her hand as he asked her that question. She then says, "Whatever…you can look for her." Jason stands there squinting, and shouts, "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Karry turns around looking angrier, and shouts, "I SAID! WHATEVER! (Screams off)"

Jason flinches and says, "Geez, what an angry little thing." He shudders and walks off the opposite way. Later, like 10 minutes later; Jason was a little far off, walking and staring at the ocean. He breathed in the ocean air. How fresh and brisk it was. He looked at how clean and blue the ocean was. And he wondered what kind of colorful fishes there would be. He breathed in once more, and then breathed out softly…as he did that, he heard a whisper saying, "Get off this island, or you'll die…" When he heard that, he gasped and looked around with alert.

He shook his head hoping to brush off that sudden feel of fright. He looked back at where Karry was, and sighed. He then walked back to her. Couple minutes of walking, he saw that she had camp set up already. He looked around with a look of shock. He then looked at her and asked, "You did…_this_?"

She looked at him and said, "Uh…yes? Why are you surprised so surprised?" Jason then looked down and said, "Well…I was gone for a short time-.." She interrupted him and said, "Um…no, you weren't. You were gone for about…more than an hour!" Jason looked confused and said, "Was I? I mean, I remember us arguing, and I walked off…that's like 3 minutes there. Then, I was at the shores of the other side…that's another 5 minutes. Then, I walked back here…another 5 minutes! (Scoff) Hour my ass!" Karry looked at him angrily, and then said, "Trust me! I know you were gone for that long. I have my watch with me…Unlike SOME unprepared jerks!" Jason scoffs again, and turns the other way. After a minute of awkward silence. Jason turns to Karry again and says, "You know, when I was at the other side, I heard a strange whisper." Karry stops her work and looks at him weirdly. She then said, "Well…a lot of weird stuff has been happening lately. So, I wouldn't be too surprised. Anyways, what did the "whisper" say?"

Jason looked down again and said, "Get off this island, or you'll die…" Karry looked at him with disbelief. Jason looked at her, and turned away then said, "I knew you wouldn't believe me." He turned away and started to walk back to where he was before…the other side of the island. Karry got up from whence she sat, and reached over and grabbed his right arm. She then said, "I believe you…it's just that. I need proof…I'm sorry, but that's how I am." He looked over his shoulder and said, "If you truly believe me, you wouldn't need that proof. You would trust my word." She let go of his arm and looked down.

She then said, "Your right…that's true. Well…take me to where you were when you heard that whisper I seriously need this proof, please." He looked around and sighed. He looked down and stared at his grey Circa shoes. He looked back up, and said, "Fine, follow me." She said under her breath, "Like I have any other choice."

Meanwhile, back at the real house, the mother was conscious again, and saw the children walking around the house in illusion. She smiled and said, "I think now isn't the time for tests. What you kids need, is time to adjust to what's been happening. This is too strong for you guys. Gradually I'll let out the truth, and sometime later. The truth will be told. She got up from her knees (she was crawling cause she landed on her thigh really hard). She looked down and let out her breath.

A magick circle had appeared beneath her and said, "Magick spell that I had cast, this illusion shall now pass." She raised her right arm and flung her fingers. The illusion was lifted.

Jason and Karry gasped and Karry said, "Whoa, the h-house! It's back?" Jason then stepped forward and faced Karry and said, "You've been Punk'd!" Karry made a face of surprise. She then said, "NO! Are you serious!" Jason cracked up and said, "Naw! This was an illusion set up by someone, that's my hypothesis." Karry sighed and said, "Hmm…I wonder who did it!" Jason shrugged his shoulders and said, "I dunno…"

The mom was gone right after the spell. She changed and went down the stairs and said, "Children! Your back! Give me my hugs and kisses!"

The children went up to her and said, "Mom! We missed you so." The mom sighed and said, "Me too…me too."

That night, the three were at the dinner table drinking hot tea. The children had discussed what happened when they got back from school. The mother tried her best to look surprised. She then realized that she couldn't keep it from them any longer.

She leaned back and breathed in, then out. She leaned forward and held her cup tight and said, "Children, there's something you should know. We aren't the same as the others from town. We are from a distinct race from a…distant world in a parallel universe…" The children looked at her blankly.

They then broke out in laughter and Jason leaned back laughing then asked, "You're kidding… right? Please tell me that you're kidding." The mother looked down in disappointment. Jason leaned forward in a serious look and said, "You ARE serious!" Karry still looked forward, still blank. Jason and Karry then both looked forward…blank.

Serenity then sighed and called her maid Rosario over to take the dishes, then called Rupert over to bring the lemon bars and milk over. When they received the demands, the children snapped back to reality and both said, "So…it's true?" Serenity's mouth full of lemon bars said with her mouth full, "Yup…better believe it." That's why I think it's important that I send you to a school at the borderline of Paradicia and this world. The door to the school is actually in this town too!"

The children's jaw dropped and asked, "Are you serious? You kept this from us all this time!"

Serenity's mouth was then clear of food and then said, "You guys also have powers that I haven't told you about yet. Oh, also; that illusion that you guys were in…that was from me." The children were just looking at her as if she was lying. That blank, yet pissed off expression that every children gets when you tell them that they've been lied to there whole life.

Serenity sighed and then said, "Children, I'm sorry that your whole life has been a lie, but I can promise you that it will get ALL better, trust me." Karry stood up from her seat and then said, "How can we trust you, when you've been lying to us our whole life?"

Jason shouted, "Don't raise your voice to your mother! Besides, I will ONLY believe you, when we can see that a member of our family has magickal powers. Then, show US how to do it. We will THEN believe you!"

Serenity sighed again, then said, "Fine…observe…" She stood up and said, "I have the gift to move objects with my mind. Actually, my gifts are relevant to Karry's. I can control the wind, and have ALL the psychic powers. But, if I know my calculations right from the family tree, you excel in making PSI Shields. Anyways, one of my powers has no connection to Karry; that is the gift to phase through walls. That is your power Jason. Jason has the gifts to phase through walls, and freeze time."

Jason smiled and said, "Awesome…" Serenity looked at him sternly and said, "No using powers for your own uses. I WILL bind your powers and dissipate them for good. Understood? Same goes for you Karry looks at Karry sternly also."

Serenity then breathed in deeply, then out. After, she said, "I'm going to levitate the table as far as, above your guys' head. Ok? children nodded and pushed the chairs back while still sitting Ok…" She breathed in deeply once more and then held out her right arm, and her palm faced down. She breathed in, as she did that, a magick circle appeared beneath her. Her clothes and her hair flowed magickally, then breathed out, then faced her palm up. The table then levitated. The higher she raised her arm, the high the table floated.

The children looked in awe. Jason and Karry said, "WOW…" (Oddly, they said it at the same time (--))

Serenity smiled gently and then breathed in, the table then floated down and she let out her breath. As soon as she let out her breath, the magick circle broke down into small glittery particles and drowned into the ground beneath the home.

Serenity looked at Karry and said, "Come hither child, I will teach thee thine magick that I know." As she came to her mother, she looked at her oddly and said, "Mom…why are you talking like that?" Serenity gasped and then said, "Oh, whenever I used magick, I tend to think of my old days. Puritan life was a drag." Karry gasped and said, "Mom! You're that old? You're a bodacious babe! Jeebus! How can you still be this young, yet ancient?"

Serenity smiled gently once again, then said, "Enough of that, let's teach you how to unleash the magick inside you and Jason." Karry nodded and sighed, "Ok, let's do this!" Serenity grabbed her right arm and said, "Knowing that my daughter too is right handed, use this arm only for casting ANY sort of magick, ok?" Karry nodded. Serenity let go, and stepped three steps back. She then said, "Do what I did…" Karry nodded again and followed the steps that she did. No magick circle appeared beneath her.

Karry sighed sharply and said, "Mom! Nothing happened!" Serenity looked confused and groaned in frustration. She then said, "Ok…I got it. The necklace Seracia gave you! Give it to me…" Karry hands her the necklace and says, "Is there something else you're not telling us?" As she said that, she gave a gesture that seemed attitudinal.

Serenity gave a look that was like an "as if!" look. She then said, "No! It's something I FORGOT to tell you. This necklace is what holds your magick. Jason, grab your necklace and throw it HARD to the ground. BREAK IT NOW!" Jason acted fast and hesitantly. He did so. After throwing it, he saw a blue smoke rising…

Jason gasped and said, "I thought the necklace was pure metal!" Serenity scoffed and said, "It is! But if the beholder attempts to break it, it will break." Jason then was in the middle of the smoke and started to hyperventilate. He breathed in deeply, and then noticed that he breathed in the blue smoke. He didn't cough though. He just felt a feeling of euphoria. Ecstatic feeling in his body, he then smiled and said, "Mother, I feel-I feel calm, and like nothing could keep me down."

Serenity sighed and said, "That feeling is temporary. It'll go away soon. But I know it feels great." Jason sighed and looked at Karry. Karry was praying throughout the whole time. She finished with an "amen". She grabbed the necklace, held it high above her, and gave it a mighty throw down to the ground.

The necklace shattered and dissolved into glittery particles and drowned into the ground beneath the house. A smoke came from the once-was shattered necklace. The smoke was a fuchsia color. She remembered that Jason inhaled the smoke. So, she did so. After, her eyes were closed, and then opened. From her perspective, everything was an evanescent touch. Everything was so bright and shiny. She closed her eyes, and let out a breath. The feeling then left.

Karry then looked down and then said, "Whoa…that was epic!" Jason then said, "Liked that feeling?" Karry looked at Jason and then said, "Tchya!" Serenity then said, "Ok, Karry…try it once more…the routine to levitate a table. She did the routine once more, later…one more step away. All she needed to do was to flip her palm up. She breathed out in nervousness. The magick circle was beneath her, shining brightly. She flipped her palm up, and the table went up. Were talking UP! It slammed into the chandelier. Shards flew down, and Jason flinched, gasped, and blinked in fright. His eyes were closed, and he didn't hear the shards tinkling when hitting something.

Karry gasped, and he opened his eyes. The shards were frozen in time. Serenity smiled in content. The table was still levitating.

Karry left the circle to touch on of the shards. Serenity screamed, "Don't leave the circle!" She did. The circle disappeared, and the table fell. Karry was RIGHT under it; she gasped and held out her arms. Everyone then heard a sound. It went something like, "VOOM". Everyone opened there eyes and saw Karry kneeling and her right arm out; in attempt to catch the table. It LOOKS like she was holding the table. But, the table was sitting on her PSI Shield. Everyone can see the shield. The shield is clear, but you can see the distortion that the curvature of the shield gives. Karry was staring in awe. She then asked her mom to move the table.

Without doing the routine, she just waved her arm and the table lifted, and was set down beneath Karry. Jason, he's still in awe of what was happening tonight.

Karry stood up from the kneeling position, and then said, "Mom, I understand now. Don't worry; I understand our family, and the whole magick deal." Jason closed his eyes, and remembered his weird experience with the attic door. Jason then opened his eyes and asked, "Mom? What's in the attic?" Serenity then looked confused and said, "You know what? After all these years, I've NEVER been in the attic either!" Everyone then knew of what to do. They all ran towards the attic. Except Serenity, she flew up, and phased through each floor of the house.

The children reached the attic door, breathless. They saw Serenity waiting there, and asked, "What took you guys so long?" The children looked at her angrily. She then said, "Let's try to open this door. I've been DYING to open this. Jason, you're the one who had the weird vision. (under her breath) Although Karry's supposed to get visions…"

Jason looked at her and said, "What?" Serenity shook her head referring to saying "nothing". He went close up the door and noticed the whole intricate designs on it. He felt the same feeling he felt before. He breathed in, and grabbed the doorknob. He opened it, and a flash of a BRIGHT light flashed for a second, and they saw an old attic. Nothing but a rocking chair, and a book stand next to it. They entered. Serenity, as soon as she passed through the threshold, she knew what to do.

As soon as she entered, she said, "Children, don't move." She breathed in, and a magick circle appeared. She breathed out and said, "Lech jeuash la…" The magick circle dissipated into huge waves that went through the WHOLE room and renewed everything. It looked like a huge study room. Then, they noticed a HUGE book floating at the center of the room. As soon as they went for it, they were in the living room of the house with the book opened to the middle of the book.

They leaned in and saw a blank page. Later, they saw words starting to bleed in and the words were, "Tired souls have learned anew. Take them to the rooms that they know. They will rest to there content, remembering what happened to them."

As soon as Serenity read that…a bright flash of light came from the book and they fell back, falling deep asleep.

The next following morning, Jason woke up in his bed, and remembered what happened last night. He ran down to the kitchen, where EVERYONE happens to be at. And saw no one there, he ran up to the attic, looked in the room…it was the old room that he saw before. He closed that door and ran to Karry's room, she was deep asleep. He ran to his mom's room, she was deep asleep too. He walked slowly to his room, disappointed. He was next to his bed, had a yawn and said, "Mom, your going to make us attend a new school…aren't you?" He heard a voice saying, "Yes, child." He gasped and somehow, he fell back asleep.

The children were asleep…and tomorrow, they're going to start a new life, and a new school.

Tomorrow, they're going to NeoRyuken Academy.

Tch…good luck you guys, that school is HARD.


End file.
